(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for hauling large round hay bales.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Large round hay bales provide substantial savings in costs over small rectangular bales where hay is used in substantial quantities. However, the bulk and weight of such bales (4.times.4.times.8 feet and 1400-2000 pounds) present unusual hauling problems.
Before filing this application, a search was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. That search revealed the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ COX 4,015,739 PREIFERT 4,023,693 PREIFERT 4,062,454 GOODVIN 4,084,708 SCHWIEN 4,095,706 VAN ANTWERP 4,179,034 LYNCH 4,288,191 LOVE 4,297,065 ______________________________________
COX, particularly in FIGS. 6 and 7, shows the round bale lift to lift the bale into the back of a pickup. The bale engagement portion may be removed and used with a three-point hitch as seen in FIG. 10.
PREIFERT '693 discloses a trailer arrangement for normal use hitched to a pickup, but where the bale engaging portion can be attached to a three-point hitch.
VAN ANTWERP ET AL shows a bale lift using an electric winch in the back of a pickup.
GOODVIN in FIG. 1 shows an electric winch to lift a bale into the back of a pickup.
LYNCH shows an electric winch to lift a bale into the back of a pickup.
SCHWIEN ET AL discloses an electric winch on a trailer.
The other two patents are deemed pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would regard anything disclosed by the search to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.